The Night That Changed The Plot
by SantanaLopezSavedMyLife
Summary: I thought i'd do something a bit different don't think anyone has done a fic like this basically Sophie and Sian becaome close than it seems on tv i don't want to give much away so read ahead people x
1. Chapter 1

**Haii Guys so I just decided to do something different I don't think anyone one's done a fanfic like this. Please Review Love you guys and please tell me if you want me to carry on the story xx**

The Night That Changed The Plot

Sian giggled as the brunette pecked her shoulder. The blonde's fingers trailing up and down sophies back as their lips connected Sians hands raise up Sophies' back into her thing brown locks Sian grabbed handfuls of brown hair as Sophie moved away from sians lips down her body.

The Blonde looked at the brunette her eyes determind not to meet the other girls'. God this is always akward but never this bad. The blonde removes her gaze. The brunette in turn gazes to the blonde 'why, why did have to be her? why not someone else? It's all so awkward now' the brunette shift her gaze too. The two girls sat in uncomfortable silence for a few minutes before simultaniously saying eachothers name.

"you first" responded the blonde with a giggle "no you first" replied the other girl her strong mancunian accent very apparent the arguement between who spoke first carried on for 10 minutes "for pity sake. Brooke just tell me what's wrong" the brunette raised of the couch and curled into a ball on the single seater chair "fine, well... erm... Sach you know doing all the Sophie and Sian storyline and everything? I kinda think that well...  
I don't know how to say this but... I think I'm in love with you" Brooke burst into tears and Sacha also stood up off the couch and sat on the floor beside the chair her best friend had removed herself to. Sacha started running her fingers through Brooke's hair it always felt the same all silky and soft Sacha loved the feel of Brookes' hair well actually she just loved Brooke in general. Sacha leant over and kissed Brooke on the forehead "Aren't you mad at me?" Brooke responded to the warmth of Sachas' lips "No why would I be?"  
"because after all the scenes all the hugs all the kisses I loved you and you were none the wiser I savoured every touch because I knew I could never really have you like Sophie has Sian"  
"No Brooke I don't care. I love you more than you'll ever realise I treasured every second we spent together because I couldn't bare to be away from you" Sacha started to cry and Brooke tilted her head so she was looking straight into Sachas'  
big water filled blue eyes. This tore Brooke apart she unsurled and sat on the floor beside Sacha. Brooke wiped the tears off her face and tilted Sians' head to face her. She placed one soft kiss on Sachas' damp lips which cause Sacha to shiver she wrapped her arms around Brooke and pulled her in again for another gentle kiss which this time couldn't help but turn passionate as Sacha flicked her tongue over Brookes' bottom lip asking for entrance in which she obliged the amount of times they had kissed on set this was the first time their tongue had met and the danced so gracefully together you'd have thought they have been doing it for years. They seperated for air and decided to lie on the sofa cuddling till one or both fell asleep in the others' arms.

**Please review and tell me if you want another chapter i have some ideas but no point in posting them if none of you guys like the fix xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 I got plenty of reviews saying you want more so here goes... tell me if you think the off set story idea is good thankss x**

Brookes' eyes flickered as she woke up. Sachas' arms still wrapped gently around her. Brooke shuffled further into Sacha's arms turning over and nuzzling her nose into Sacha's neck. Sacha had been awake for sometime just holding Brooke because she had a slight feeling that they won't be all lovey dovey later.

"Morning" Brooke sounded but it was muffled by Sachas' neck "Mornin'" Sacha placed one soft kiss on Brooke's forehead to which Brooke responded by moving slightly away from Sacha at first Sacha thought Brooke as going to leave and never speak to her again but no Brooke leant in and clasped their lips together. Brooke pulled away and swiftly rose Sacha looked at her quizically.  
"we do have work you know" Sacha had completely forgotten about work she just wanted Brooke to come back to her and hold her she didn't want to go to work because she knew they wouldn't be able to act couplely and the have to torture each other by doing the Sophie and Sian scene's and not being able to deepen the kisses or hug for too long without it looking suspicious.  
The girls got ready and headed to work Brooke drove because Sacha still hasn't passed her test. The spoke in the car about whether to tell people or not as Sacha thought they decided not to as people had only just come to terms that their characters are gay never mind them.

"Sacha? Brooke? Get over here!" the director called "sorry" the girls said in unison " Right, well we are doing the scene when they have just got back from shopping and Sophie kisses Sian on the neck"  
"ok" the girls once again responded in unison but at this the girls looked at eachother and flushed red because they knew the scene coming after that is sally catching them in the act. The girls did as they were told and took their positions with Sacha infront of the mirror and Brooke behind her.

Sian span round and looked at Sophie her new red dress flowing elegantly down her petite figure.  
"So?"  
"yeah you look beautiful" Sian turned back to the mirror and responded "You know what I need now? A new pair of shoes" with that made a muffled sound and moved Sians hair off her shoulder to kiss the warm skin Sian span round and sat on Sophies' bed.  
"I knew I was rushing you into it"  
"your not I swear" Sian replied pouting at her girlfriend.

"CUT!" shouted the director and the girls froze imediatly. "Thanks girls we'll call you back later" Brooke and Sacha nodded then trotted off as they saw Michelle.  
"Hey Mich." Brooke said cheerily as they approached the coffee table "Hey Girls" she replied Sacha nodded and smiled. "Great take by the way you to have amazing chemistry. Are you sure you aren't really together?" Sacha and Brooke exchanged worrying looks before Michelle carried on "Jeez girls don't take me so seriously i was only kidding. Allthough you do look cute together" the girls once again exchanged looks but this time more of relief than anything else "Michelle? Come here and get Craig HURRY UP!"  
"got to go" Michelle rushed the girls nodded and Michelle scurried off to find her on screen lover leant her head towards Brooke when no-one was around and whispered into her ear "this is killing me come on" She grabbed the brunettes wrist and dragged her into the a storage cupboard.  
"What? why are we in here?" Brooke question rather loudly but Sacha shut her up by placing on soft swift kiss on her lips "oh" Sacha just giggled and Brooke kissed her girlfriend Sacha swiped her tongue across Brookes' lip and Brooke let out a small but audible moan Sacha smiled into the kiss and let their tongues meet again. Brooke removed her hands from Sacha's face and placed them on her back carefully lowering them until they rested on her hips. Sacha did the opposite and tangled her fingers into Brookes hair. They pulled apart and giggled "come one we can't spend all day in here"  
"why not" Sacha replied the dissapointment obvious in her voice "because people will want to know where we've gone and will search for us and they'll either get really suspicious or walk in on us"  
"Fair point, come on" Brooke opened the door and checked if anyone was coming but the corridor was freakishly quiet "we're Clear" the girls snook out of the store cupboard and wandered into the ladies toilets.  
"Right make up is okay?"  
"yeah is mine?"  
"as always" Brooke smiled

"Ah! there you are girls. I've been looking for you we are going to be finishing early today we are going for a meal to celebrate Vicky, Steven and Becky Leaving. So go home get changed whatever and we are going out for a meal then to some pubs and clubs"  
"okay. Can't Wait seeya " the grls responded "Oh there's Jennie I'll go and tell her see you later okay girls?" with that Graeme ran off.  
"come on we have to go shopping"

**Chapter 3 on its way i've already started writing should be up sometime next week maybe even later today got school tomorrow so might be a few days xx btw please watch my sophie and Sian fanvid and see what you think xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 as promised still really boring will start getting a lot more interesting next chapter if you want to know who all the names are send me an imbox and i'll reply ASAP! xx Review Please**

"Come on. I want to go into Thunder Egg"  
"I'm coming I'm coming" Sacha shouted over the top of the changing stall in No-Angel.  
"wow!" Brooke gasped as her girfriend stepped out of the stall in a white Maralyn Monroe style 50's dress. "You look... Amazing!"  
"Thanks"  
"You have to get that"  
"Yeah I think I will Come here" Brooke edged towards Sacha. Sacha grabbed her hand when the shop owner wasn't looking and dragged her into the stall the kissed for a minute before Brooke broke the connection resentfully and told Sacha to get changed the still have more shopping to do she exited the stall to let Sacha get changed.

They left the stall Sachas' new dress folded carefully in a bag hanging from her wrist "Thunder Egg, Afflecks, Best Vintage, Cow, Pulp then Urban Outfitters"  
"Right" the girls dashed down the road into Tunder Egg they rooted throught the shop but came out empty handed. They carried on into best vintage but once again came out empty handed. They headed into Afflecks they always missed out Grin, Extreme Largeness and Cyber Dog unless they were going to a rave or fancydress party. The wandered into Ideal vintage nope nothing they head to all the vintage shops in Afflecks but found nothing the bought a few badges and Band-tees from Panic Posters. The couldn't find anything for Brooke in Cow either so headed to the Arndale into Pulp Sacha bought a bag for college and belt but Brooke still had no dress. Finally they only had time for Urban outfitters if they wanted to get ready and be there in time. So they headed into Urban Outfitters with high hopes of getting a dress.

"What about this?" Brooke asked Sacha "I dunno keep hold of it and try it on after"  
"This?"  
"Try it on. Oh My go This! You have to try this on" Sacha was holding a black Rockabilly dress with small white spots it had a long white ribbon tied round the waist and white netting hanging about 2 inches lower than the spotted material.  
"oh, I love it." she takes the dress from Sacha and Heads to the changing rooms. First Brooke stepped out in a grey strapless dress with piece of black material tied in a bow at the back "Cute but no" Sacha replied. Brooke headed back into the changing rooms she came back out in a strappy red dress which just reached her knee and shaped round her chest.  
"Hot but I don't want guys thinking that they can try it on with you" Brooke giggled and smiled cheekily at Sacha. Brooke returned into the changing room and tried on Sachas' choice of dress.  
"WOW!" Sacha breathed the netting finished just above her knee and the material flowed perfectly down showing every single curve.  
"Do you like it?" Brooke asked obviously not hearing her girlfriend last word.  
"Wow erm... Yeah You look... stunning" Sacha replied losing her words as she realised the dress made Brookes' chest look alot bigger.  
"I think I'll get this one then" Brooke responded "Yeah. Do I know what you look hot in or not?" Sacha asked teasingly. Brooke just giggled and went to get changed again. They both found a pair of shoes Sachas' were plain white high heels with a little bow on the front and Brookes' had black high heels a white body a small gap at the toe black rim and a little patent black bow. The girls picked their jewelery Brooke chose an extremely long thick dark silver heart necklace with a key, a dark silver charm bracelet with black bows, black and white striped beads and black hearts attached and matching earings. Sacha chose a silver necklace with a pocket watch pendant,three fake pearl bracelets and black and white skull stud earrings. Brooke also got a Black blazer jacket with rolled up sleeves. "Jeez look at the time we best hurry up. The girls ran to the nearest bus stop just in time for the bus. Back at Brookes', Sacha gently back combed some of brookes hair, Straigtend the rest so it looked very choppy and cut her fringe so it swooped from right to left. Brooke Curled Sacha's hair like Maralyin Monroes and the pinned it up at the back with grips so the grips weren't visible. The girls seperated to do their make up Sacha had black mascara a thin line of Eye liner pale foundation and Red lipstick. Brooke had black mascara Thicker layer of eyeliner and light foundation she also wore a big white bow with black spot's in her hair on the right of her head. Brooke knocked on her bedroom door where Sahca was getting changed "Come in" sacha sounde from the room she was staring in the mirror redoing her lipstick.  
"You look amazing" Brooke told Sacha swiftly placing a kiss on Sachas' temple.  
"You don't look bad yourself" Sacha teased back.  
"Shit it's 7:30 we have to be at the Vermillion in 20 minutes"  
"Oh. Get your shoes then" they rushed out of the house to the taxi outside. Brooke and Sacha cuddled up to eachother for the whole journey as the taxi pulled to a stop Brooke got out of the taxi Sacha pulled Brooke towards er and re backcombed parts of her hair as it had flatened down. The girls headed into the resteraunt which was completely over run with familiar faces.  
"Hey Brooke you look amazing" commented Sam as he approached the girls. Sacha didn't like the look in Sams' eyes he looked like her thought Brooke looked too amazing and Sacha knew he was going to try and make Brooke his.  
"thanks" Brooke replied shyly noticing the jealousy in Sachas' Eyes.  
"Hey Sam"  
"Oh Hey Sacha you okay?"  
"Yeah fine taa you"  
"Yeah. Hey Listen Brooke do you wann come sit with me, Georgia, Michelle and Craig?"  
"Okay come on Sacha" Sacha glares at Brooke but then sees the dissapointment in Sams' face when Brooke mentions her so agrees to sit with them.


	4. Chapter 4

Sacha had been sat silently for an hour listening to Sam try and flirt with her girlfriend. 'Oh if he only knew'Sacha thought to herself. Sam shuffled his chair slightly towards Brooke but Brooke didn't move. He whispered something in her ear but all she did was respond with a giggle but as she giggled Sam placed his hand on the top of Brookes arm she just giggled again Sam edged his chair closer to Brooke again and once again Brooke didn't move. Sacha rose with anger everytime Sam came closer to Brooke.

"Fuck sake" Sacha moaned and stormed off into the ladies.  
"Sacha!" Brooke called after her but Sacha ignored her and carried on to the bathroom. "Sacha! Sacha! Wait!" Brooke stood up and chased Sacha. Sams' gaze followed Brooke.  
"Where are you ging?"  
"Sacha... It's... Long Story... Important... I Have to..." Brooke rambled. Brooke ran into the ladies bathroom to see Sacha stood in front of the mirrors.  
"Sacha! what's up?" Brooke asked placing a hand on her shoulder but Sacha turned away and knocked the hand off bitin her lip to fight back the tears threatening to fall down her cheeks.  
"You!"  
"Sach, what do you mean?"  
"You and Sam flirting. I'm yours Not him"  
"Sa-"  
"No Brooke. I fell for you but you just tore my heart out. You liked me until you lost interest. You've torn me apart." Sacha couldn't stop the tears.  
"Look Sacha! I love you with all my heart but you were the one who said lets keep it a secret and wouldn't it look weird if I kept reject Sam and edging closer to you. I want to! Believe me I really want to but it would araise suspicion. I just want to be close to you. Trust me I am completely head over heels for you" Brooke finished blushing and letting tears escape her own eyes. She leant forward and intwined her own fingers with her girlfriends.  
"I love you too." but Sacha didn't seem convinced that her girlfriend truly loved her.  
"Your the one that I love, you better believe me" Brooke responded reading Sachas' expression as she does all to easily. Brooke lent forward and captured her girlfriends lips in her own. Sacha pulls away and the two girls start giggling at Brookes' cheesy use of there script.  
"Yeah I believe you" Sacha grabbed Brookes' drees and pulled her gently closer passionately but softly massaging Brookes'  
lips with her own.  
"Brooke? Sacha?" The two girls flew apart like they'd just been burnt. Alison stood there staring at the girls puzzled by what she'd just seen."Brooke? What's going on?"  
"It's not what it looks like..."  
"It look to me like you were kissing" Sacha and Brooke flushed red "aw come here girls" Alison demanded gently gesturing for the girls to come closer to her they did so obediently. She wrapped her arms around the younger yet only slightly shorter girls "look I've always said you two would make an adorable couple" the girls once again blushed "don't worry I won't tell anyone about this little... gathering..." Alison smiled to herself "Thanks Ali"the girls beamed awkwardly.  
"It's ok, Just try and keep your hands to yourself just until everybody dies down and leaves" the girls nod obediently.  
"Good, Have a great night girls" Alison winked once she'd finished her make up.  
"That was close" Sian muttered "I know" Sophie smiled lightly pecking Sian on the lips "SOPHIE!" Sian whined the regret of having to say it apparant in her vioce "You heard Alison"  
"Aw,Come on Sian I thought you liked a bit of danger" Sophie teased and Sian looked defeated giggling with her girlfriend Sian kissed Sophie gently before grabbing her hand and dragging her back into the main restaraunt. 


	5. Chapter 5

Okay I have had a few revies asing who sam and alison are well

Sam plays Chesney Batersby, Allison Plays Carla Conner and Georgia Plays Katy Armstrong

"I'm sorry guys I just didn't feel too good" Sacha graciously apologized to the table then took her seat next to Michelle and Brooke. Durig the rest of the evening Sacha started to notice tht every time Sam moved closer to Brooke she'd edge away and if he spoke to her she'd reply to him shortly then strike up a conversation with Georgia.  
Sacha inwardly smiled to herself, she reached for Brooke's and under the table and gave it a lightly squeeze. That's when the two girls felt a nudge in their backs and their hands flew apart in a matter of econds not wanting to be caught twice in one night. "Don't worry girls it's me warning you. Be careful next time it may not be me" Allison knelt down between the two girls chairs and whispered.  
"I'm sorry e didnt realize people could see."  
"Don't apologize to me sweetie, it's you who is scared to tell you friends that their favourite fictional couple are together in reality." Allison stood up with a sly wink to the girls then announced "I'm off home sweeties see you all Monday."  
"We are going to head off too" Brooke sated rising from her seat. Sacha gave her a qiuzzical look then quickly understood as Brooke made a gesture to her under the table

-  
sorry its so short i had to writing something though not updated in a looooooong time. possibly get somthing up tomorrow too longer than this hopefully. 


End file.
